Teen Love
by TheVampireStefan
Summary: Its another Teen Titans yaoi! Yeah i know all woop de doo, but this one is different cause it has my own character in it. All Powerfull Jericho! And hes gonna help a certain green titan confess his love to the leader of the group. RobinXBeastboy, ReviewIT


Teen Love

This fanfic is about Teen Titans. I do not own anything of them! So don't go saying stuff. I do have a DVD or three but I bought those O.o A warning to those people who might not know me. I like to write Yaoi which is male on male love such as this couple of robin and Beast Boy. Why those two? Because they are friggin adorable, and they both have skinny legs XD. Like I said I don't own anything of Teen Titans but I'm sure some companies do. This is my first fanfic sorta. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Dreams

Beastboy looked about at where he was. He seemed to be in a type of forest and could smell the sweet aromas around him. He could smell pine, and rain which he loved a lot. He suddenly felt a pair of hands on his waist and he gasped as he was brought into a warm embrace. "Hey! What're you…." His voice was stopped by a pair of warm lips kissing his own and he tried to push away, his eyes shut. He suddenly melted into the kiss and let out a soft moan as he opened his eyes to a black and white mask then gasped and pushed away the person. It was Robin and he was in full black leather, shirtless, his cape gone and he was smiling as he started to walk closer to Beastboy. "Robin! What are you doing?" He couldn't help but stare at him his well toned abs showing which began to give Beastboy a major hard on which felt bad in his leather tights. " Shhh.." Robin said as he pinned Beastboy to a tree and kissed his neck softly sucking at it giving him a red hickey. "Ahhh robin…s-stop…" He now really hard and couldn't stand how tight his pants had become. Robin began to rub at the bulge in Beastboy's pants softly making him moan louder, and grab at the tree. " Your going to love this.." Robin said softly next to his ear breathing hot air on his ear which made him shiver. "R-Robin….." he moaned as he felt his pants become unzipped and looked down as he felt a hand start to rub his raging hard on. Thunder shook the air as he sat up in his bed and looked around. He was in his room, it was raining outside, his throbbing erection rock hard and sticking up in his green boxers. "Dam…that's the 8th time this month…." He said as he began to rub at his raging hard on softly, enjoying the feeling and thinking back to his dream. He held in a moan as he began to jerk himself faster and cried out as he shot out his load onto the bed and his chest panting softly. " How am I going to tell him?" He said to himself as he cleaned up and laid back down in his bed under his warm sheets. " I just need to keep it a secret, at least for now." He had fallen in love with Robin and was trying to figure out a way to tell him his love as he tossed and turned in bed unable to get to sleep for an hour. When he finally got to sleep he was close to crying knowing he might never be able to get the Teen Titan leader's attention.

In another part of the tower Robin sat up in bed and looked about his room. He had the weirdest dream and couldn't help but think back on it as he got out of his bed. He had a dream about Beastboy, and that he was in love with him in some era, like that of Japan from what his dream seemed to show." That's really weird….." He had feelings for the green skinned cutie, but didn't know what he was to say to him what so ever. He walked out of his room and looked around outside in the hall as he heard some thunder and jumped back to the thought of the brothers and smiled. " And he got in trouble with Starfire….." He chuckled unlike himself and walked down quietly to the green skinned titans room. He peeked inside to the sleeping form of Beastboy in his bunk bed and began to sneak over as quietly as possible. He stopped as Beastboy squirmed in his bed then calmed down lying flat on his back giving Robin the sight of his bare chest. "For such a skinny person.." Robin thought " He has a nice chest." He blushed crimson then turned and got out of his room shutting the door behind him. He went back down to his room and went back to bed trying to forget what he saw, too bad for him things were only getting better.

Chapter 2: Breakfast Mayhem!

It was raining still outside but it was beginning to stop slowly, it was now becoming a light sprinkle. Cyborg was making breakfast and Starfire was sitting happily at the counter watching him make bacon, eggs and some ham. Raven, was next to Starfire and sighed in her gloomy way but was happy none the less, they had beaten her father and it had been almost 3 and a half weeks since that day. Robin came down and waved to them, "Good morning Starfire, Cyborg, Raven." He nodded and sat down next to Starfire who hugged him and squealed " Good morning friend!" Raven chuckled at watching Robin almost get crushed by Starfire and her bear hug of doom, she never did get used to those hugs that Starfire gave out. Beastboy came in and watched Robin getting crushed, he wanted to tell her to stop that because it might hurt Robin but stopped and smiled with his goofy grin. " What's up dudes!" He cried out jumping over next to Cyborg who stared at the green menace. " I'm not making Tofu." Beastboy whined and then growled at Cyborg " You know I don't eat meat!" Cyborg just smiled then stuffed a piece of bacon into Beastboy's mouth and laughed as he coughed it out and began to wipe at his tongue as if he would get a disease. Robin now out of the bear hug watched and thought it was a bit mean of him to do that, to such a cute green 'Wah! I cant be thinking this Beastboy is a guy and so am I….. he might not even feel the same way I do.' He thought to himself as he watched Beastboy lunge at Cyborg and attack as a small cat using his claws to try and get at him for that piece of bacon. " Calm down you two." Robin said as he got up and walked over scooting them both over. " Ill make your Tofu B.B just don't try to claw out Cyborg's one good eye." He squealed and jumped off of him to a seat by Raven and turned normal grabbing a plate nearby, as poor Cyborg got up and dusted himself off sitting next to Starfire. Raven glanced from Robin to Beastboy and kept it up for a good minute then took a sip of her green tea and got up. "Raven?" Starfire said looking at her. "Its ok Star… I'm just going to go get something from my room ok?" "Ok…but please hurry or you'll miss breakfast." she smiled as Raven left the large room and into the hall as the door shut behind her giving her the chance to grin big. " I have the perfect present for him….For saving me…" She ran down the hall as fast as he legs could go and found herself in her room. She had told Starfire her love which was her gift to the cute orange skinned lover of hers, and gave Cyborg a new wrench. But Robin and Beastboy…. She hadn't gotten them a thing, and noticed them in love and wanted to help but didn't know how until she thought of someone, very special. She threw open a black trunk with a dragon on it and began to rummage through it quickly throwing clothes, and jewels out. " Where is it!" She said as she threw out a few more clothes, " Come on it has to…AHA!" She pulled out a small box with a red diamond in the center and smiled as she polished it then set it on her bed. She opened the box slowly and smiled looking at a mirror with dragons circling the mirror each with red and black diamond eyes that seemed to stare out into the room and at her. She began chanting her magic words then smiled as the mirror went black and a pair of crimson eyes appeared. " Hey….I need you to come visit me, I have something I need you to do." A pair of white teeth and fangs showed in the mirror and then a figure of someone appeared. " Ill be over this afternoon. I'll see you then Raven." The figure vanished and Raven set the mirror on her bed walking out of her room to head back to breakfast before anyone got worried. " Soon ill repay you guys, and then I can get to my love life." She giggled much unlike her then acted normal as she walked in and sat down next to Starfire. Apparently Robin made Cyborg tofu by accident and Beastboy was laughing hard at Cyborg when he began to wipe at his mouth of the nasty soy beans. " You were a while Raven….what were you doing?" She leaned close to Raven and smiled as she gave her a tentative lick at her cheek making Raven shiver. " I was fixing my hair." Starfire nodded then went back to watching Cyborg. Raven went back to sipping her tea as she waited for her friend.

Chapter 3: Ravens guest.

It was now pouring rain outside and after the incident at breakfast, everyone went off to do their own thing. Raven went to her room to get ready for her guest, Starfire went to her room to check on Silky the little larvae made by Killer Moth, Robin and Beastboy were in the main room flipping through channels to find something to watch each on one side of the couch, and Cy was in the gym lifting a lot of weight on his own quietly not breaking a sweat. Raven smiled big as she painted her nails, something she rarely did and slid a black rose into her hair. She got up and walked out of her room walking down the hall to the entry way. She stopped then gasped, she forgot to tell the others and it was already 1:20 in the afternoon. Knowing her friend she ran to the entry way and hit the intercom, " Hey you come to the main entrance." She waited to see if shed get a response and it first came from Star, " Is something wrong Raven?" She said softly in the intercom. " No I'm just fine. I just have something important to tell everyone." Robin was the next to answer, " Well be right there Raven." He said as the intercom shut off. She sat in a chair and sighed looking at the large digital clock that read 1:28. ' He'll be here in 2 more minutes she said as the others came walking in and over to her as she stood up and looked at their shocked faces. Star floated over and touched the rose in Ravens hair. " Why are you dressed up Rave?" She blushed as Star used her nickname and looked at the door. " A friend is coming to visit us…" She said softly as she looked back smiling to them. They all looked shocked and stared at her, " When? Who is he? What time will he get here?" Starfire barraged her with questions then they heard a knock at the large door. " Today, now." Those were the only two she answered as she turned and walked to the door and input the code so it began to open. When the door opened fully everyone but Raven gasped. There stood a man as tall as Cyborg, with black hair that had crimson streaks in it. He wore a pair of orange sunglasses and a large trench coat that was tattered at the end, his clothes were a tank top, a pair of leather pants that looked a bit worn out, some gloves cut at the fingers to show his long nails that were painted an ivory color and a pair of combat boots that had a steel on the bottom. He had only one bag and it was a black duffle bag, Raven hugged him tight as he hugged her back lifting her into the air. "Ah Raven! Its been so long, how much you've grown the last time I saw you was when you were so small!" The mans voice was husky but sounded like he was only 18. Raven giggled as she grabbed his coat, " And what's with this? I thought you'd come more glamorous." She said with a grin. " Well I didn't want to scare your friends….at least not right off." He set her down and walked in his bag floating in behind him as she shut the door and walked up next to him. Starfire stared at him and Beastboy almost drooled, the guy was a god! He didn't know what to do as he looked at Robin who he noticed flushed at seeing the guy. "Everyone this is my friend, Jericho." He held out his hand to which Starfire shook it happily. " Welcome friend!" She said as he hugged him only to be stunned that he hugged harder then her. " it's a pleasure to meet you Starfire." they all looked at him as he set her down. " How did you know my name?" He grinned showing a pair of white teeth and fangs. " I know a lot about you and the others." He glanced at Robin and Beastboy looking them both over quickly as he then turned to Raven. " You didn't tell them did you?" " Tell us what?" Robin asked as he stepped forward. Raven shook her head, " How about we talk about it in the main room?" They all nodded and began walking out of the room Raven and Jericho trailing behind. " So the one in black and purple spandex, and the one with the cape?" Raven nodded to him and he grinned his bag floating behind him. " This will be lots of fun." He said as she poked his arm. " Just don't hurt anyone ok?" Jericho nodded. " Of course I wont hurt anyone." They made it to the main room and his bag floated onto the counter as he sat down in a chair as the other took up positions around him Raven next to Starfire, Robin next to Beastboy and Cyborg. " So what would she want to tell us?" Jericho smiled as he opened his bag and reached in pulling out a bottle, making Starfire gaze. " Well….Jericho is a," Before she could finish Starfire jumped up and cried " He's a magician!" Jericho laughed hard and set down the bottle next to him then smiled. " I don't do parlor tricks." Raven giggled almost ready to laugh then said, " No Starfire he's not, He's a demon/vampire/dimension hopper." they all stared at her. Raven sighed as Jericho sat there. " A dimension hopper can jump from one dimension to another into another universe to do whatever he wants. He's in this one book I have…" "Do you mean this one?" Jericho said holding out a large black book to her which floated over and she nodded as it opened on its own to his page. She made an image appear and it showed a dragon, a demon, and a vampire together in front of one person. " Jericho, known simply as nothing. He is with out any reason the most feared being in any dimension next to his old man. He can destroy a city with ease because he has the blood of a vampire, a demon, and a dragon." Jericho smirked as the others stared at him. " He can change his form to whatever he pleases and can do a lot of other things….but all you need to know is that while he is here the villains we fight should be worried about him." Starfire went over and poked Jericho who just sighed. " So you mean he can change shape?" "Last time I checked I was able to." He smiled as he got up and bared his fangs so she could see. She jumped back behind Raven who smiled. " So where did you meet this guy?" Jericho shook his head. " How about we save that story for later? I'm tired and id like to get some rest." Raven nodded and got up, " Ill take you to your room." She said as they both walked out quietly his bag floating behind him. " He's scary looking." Cyborg said as Beastboy got up and plopped himself on the couch. " He's cool I mean how many of his kind are there?" Robin sat on the other side of Beastboy as Cyborg and Star left. Jericho was in his room now something like Ravens but darker. Raven tugged at the sunglasses. " Lose these." He sighed and pulled off his sunglasses showing a pair of crimson demon eyes that stared at her. " So you want me to start now? Or tomorrow?" He smiled as he held up a mirror showing Robin and Beastboy on the couch. " Anytime is good with you." " Then let the games…begin." He said as he laughed and patted her head softly.

Chapter 4: Lucky mishaps.

Jericho smiled as he looked into his mirror at the two, Titans as they did their own thing. He had left his bottle in the kitchen for a reason, to spy, and help him with his fun. He watched them for a little while, then sighed. " They aren't doing anything that can help." He said to Raven who was looking into the mirror with him. Beastboy was watching the television and Robin was reading a manga comic which made Jericho grin. " A Yaoi? I didn't think a kid his age would be reading that…..then again, your world is…different." He smiled as he waved his hand in circles. " I have an idea." Raven said as she got up and hit the intercom button. " Hey Beastboy? Where's my book?" This meant he would have to get up and this was the moment Jericho needed. He watched he got up and started to walk over to the intercom by Robin. "Maybe a trip…." He said as he touched the mirror and watched as Beastboy's shoelaces tied together making the green skinned boy fall over on top of Robin who dropped his comic and fell back onto the couch one leg hanging off. Beastboy was on top of him looking down into Robins white mask and blushed crimson. Robin stared back up into Beastboy's eyes and blushed crimson as well then smirked, " You can get off any time now." He said as he pushed the green boy off onto the couch next to him. " Never mind I found my book." Raven said over the intercom quickly. Beastboy didn't say a thing he just stayed seated next Robin and watched the tv quietly sighing almost ready to purr. Jericho grinned big," Now that we have some ground, lets get deeper into this." He said as he touched the mirror again and made the channel change. It came up to a horror film which roared and made Beastboy jump at the sudden roar, into Robins lap. Robin stared and blushed crimson, as he felt Beastboy hold him tight. Beastboy looked into Robins eyes again then purred without knowing it, making Robin blush crimson and wrap his own arms around the green skinned cutie. "Scared?" He asked as he took the remote and changed the channel to the television to some other channel. Both of their hearts raced beating together hard in their chest. They leaned close together and closed their eyes. The next 10 seconds went by like years as they finally kissed. Beastboy purred as he kissed robin, and robin rubbed the green skinned cuties sides making him purr louder and grab at his cape holding it tight. As he suddenly felt a familiar tightness in his pants and tried to hide it as he felt robin lick his bottom lip begging to enter. Beastboy obliged and opened his mouth feeling Robins tongue slide in and roam all over licking his own tongue which made him gasp and almost tear off robins cape. Robin had gotten just as hard and moaned. They pulled from the kiss at the sound of an explosion outside in the city. "Trouble…." Robin said sadly. Beastboy nodded and they both jumped off heading to the door with Robin quickly as the other's ran to the garage where the T-car sat with Cyborg already in the drivers seat ready, Starfire next to him. It seemed Dr. Light and Control Freak were working together on a big heist at the museum in a giant flying destroyer ship. Jericho growled low as he sat in his room. Raven had left to the call and was in the car with the others as they all sped out toward the city in an underwater tunnel. "How dare this my fun, and my work." He stood up and turned walking out of his room to the front. He was in his clothes he wore and his sunglasses growling more. " Ill take this into my own hands." He said as he walked out of the tower and grew a pair of large black demon wings which he flapped sending up dust as he took off into the air and grinned flying in the direction of the museum. They picked the wrong guy to mess with today, and they were about to learn it the hard way.

Chapter 5: The Fight.

The Titans made it to the Museum to find Jericho standing there quietly outside as they jumped out. Raven was worried as she looked at him and he growled. " What are you doing here." She said solemnly as the others ran to the door ready to go up and stop them. " I'm here to see how you guys do. And if I have to…." He grinned and showed his crimson eyes which were full of pure darkness which made her shiver as she went in. Dr. Light was using his power to power Control Freaks solar powered Titan Destroyer, as he called it. They stood on the deck of the large ship as the Titans came up and stood in front of them. " Greeting Titans! I Control Freak will destroy you!" He said gleefully as the destroyer began to shoot at them with tiny lasers made by Dr. Light who laughed. " Yes even I will destroy you Titans." they all dodged the blasts and then shot back, Cyborg with his sonic cannon, Robin with his verta-rangs, Starfire with her star bolts, and Raven fired with a blasts of her magic. Beastboy had snuck away to find what made this ship fly and destroy it. Control Freak grinned as he clicked his remote and made a crew of plastic pirates come out from below deck. " Arrrggh! Get them mi crew!" He said in his television fashion as Dr. Light shot at Cyborg who got hit and flew back into a gun turret. The Pirates attacked with lasers, swords, and sticks for some reason ,Robin taking on the pirates with his own sword made from two verta-rangs, Raven and Starfire fought the pirates with lasers shooting at them, and Cyborg got up and wacked away at any other pirates, all the while they dodged Dr. Light's attacks. Beastboy couldn't find the power and came back on deck to the shock of seeing the others fighting so hard, and losing. He lunged at Dr. Light as a green wolf, who turned and shot at him sending Beastboy back into the control tower. " Ha! No one can beat Dr. Light," " And Control freak Together!" They said almost together as Dr. Light shot into the control tower making a large explosion which sent the green boy who had turned normal up into the air a good 30-35 feet and land back on deck cracking the boards under him. Robin stared and cried out " Beastboy!" the other's stared and kept fighting the endless wave of pirates that wouldn't stop. He ran fighting through all the pirates to the green boy who had a bit of blood dripping from his mouth, he had gone through worse but never had he fallen from so high up in his normal form. Robin knelt down next to Beastboy and checked for his heartbeat, He was still alive his heart had slowed but he was still alive, unless they got him back to the tower. Dr. Light then pulled out a large cannon looking beam gun and pointed it at Robin and Beastboy grinning as it began to power up using Control Freaks remote to help out a bit. " Good bye you annoying pest!" He cried as he pulled the trigger and shot a large blast at Robin and Beastboy. "Enough of this." Jericho said as he came in front of the blast and held out his hand deflecting the blast into a portal he made in his hand. He closed the portal and snorted sending smoke out as he growled. " Who are you?" Control Freak and Dr. Light said together. " None of your business." Jericho began walking toward the 2 villains who began to attack him with all they had. Jericho just flicked the plastic Pirates off the ship to the ground as he kept walking moving out of each blast sent by Dr. Light. " You think that you know power?" He said as he grew his large demon wings and flapped them hard at the villains. They were almost blown off the ship as he then flew up and grabbed the beam gun from Dr. Light, making him turn it right at the ship. " No you'll kill us all!" Control Freak cried as the beam cannon shot out and went right through the ship causing an explosion in the hull and in the bow, smoke pouring out from the ship. " We have to get out of here!" Dr. Light cried as him and Control Freak tried to get away but found themselves held by Jericho. " Wanna see something really scary?" Raven was the first who heard the scream of pure terror as she ran over with the other's to where they heard the screams only to gasp. There stood Jericho over the forms of the villains who were in utter shock and terror. " He's…not ….human…." They kept repeating over and over. " Lets go." He said as they all left the ship that went crashing into the water in the bay. Jericho carried Beastboy in his arms and the villains floated behind him as they dropped them off with the police then went back to the Tower, except for Cyborg who went to get his car. They set Beastboy who had only cracked 2 of his ribs, on the bed in the tower infirmary. " Jericho….what did you do to them?" Robin asked as he looked at the tall figure who was now only in his black tank top, leather pants and sunglasses feeling the green Titans forehead. " I showed them something scary…" He grinned as he looked over his sunglasses showing Robin his crimson eyes. " Take care of Beastboy, he'll be up and running in a day or so." He said as he left Robin and Beastboy alone to talk. It was that moment Robin knew if he didn't tell Beastboy now…he might never be able to. " Beastboy…" He said as he moved closer and stared at the green cutie. " Yeah?" He said back as he felt his heart race in his chest again. " I…have something…. I need to tell you." He said blushing crimson as he gripped Beastboy's hand softly in his own. " Robin…I…" then at the same time they confessed, " I love you." They stared then smiled as Robin leaned close and kissed Beastboy softly which lasted 2 minutes before they broke the kiss. They sat there for the next hour talking. Jericho had gone back to his room to rest for a while, as the other titans playing video games and Cyborg was losing, to Starfire and Raven.

Chapter 6: Shower love!

It had been 2 days since the fight and a lot had happened since then. Robin and Beastboy were together 90 of the time, robin being worried and not wanting to leave Beastboy's side, And Beastboy stuck in bed. Jericho had only come out of his room once in a while to check on Beastboy and to eat. Raven was with Starfire a lot more and Cyborg was visiting Bumblebee, for reasons unknown. It was time for Beastboy to have his checkup from Jericho. He walked in and stared at Beastboy then looked around. " Where's Robin, I was sure he'd stay with you till you could walk around." Beastboy just sighed and tried to move out of the bed. He was in a pair of black jeans that were a bit big for him and kept sliding down. Thanks to Jericho because he thought the tight spandex needed to be washed and fixed, and it showed off Beastboy's well built chest plus his green boxers. " Can I have my tights back now?" Jericho laughed. " I'm not done fixing them yet now stand still." Jericho put a finger to Beastboy's forehead and grinned. " Temp. 99.6 one degree from normal. All you need is a shower." He said as he put a hand on Beastboy's chest. " Heart rate normal, and your rib seems to be fine if you can stand." He grinned as he turned to leave. "Go take a shower. It'll help you." He grinned and said to himself ' and it'll help Robin.' He walked out and left Beastboy alone. The green cutie looked around then walked out and headed to one of the 2 showers in the tower. He looked around as he entered the bathroom and shut the door behind him locking it. " I guess I do need a shower." He said as he let the jeans slide to the floor with his boxers. He stepped out of them and turned on the water and stepped in shivering at the feeling of the warm water on his skin. " That does feel better." He didn't hear the door open. " Hey." Beastboy jumped and looked out from behind the curtain. Robin was taking off his clothes and Beastboy blushed crimson and hid behind the curtain again. 'What's he doing? Oh my god!' He blushed more and heard the curtain being drawn back and shivered as a pair of hands wrapped around his waist making him yip. Robin smiled big, " Your so cute when your nervous." He said softly in Beastboy's ear making him let out a soft moan. " H-how did you get in?" Robin smiled and licked Beastboy's neck. " The door was open. And I needed a shower too." Beastboy moaned and felt himself getting hard from being so close to Robin. " W-why now t-though?" Robin smiled and reached down stroking Beastboy's growing hard on. " Because." Beastboy moaned and leaned back into robin as he felt himself getting harder and feeling waves of pleasure run through his body. Robin was just as hard and smiled as he began to jerk off Beastboy slowly making the little green titan moan and grasp at his shoulders. " P-please…don't….Stop.." Robin grinned and went faster. " Don't stop?" He said as he began to suck at the back of Beastboy's neck leaving a red mark. " Beastboy moaned a bit louder and tried to grip the nearest thing to him. " Ahhhh R-robin…I-I.." He let out his pre and gripped Robin's wrist tight as he felt ready to burst. " Its alright….let it out." Robin said softly as he felt Beastboy shiver and release into his hand and on the shower. " Good boy." Robin said smiling as Beastboy turned and kissed him passionately as they began to clean up what Beastboy had let out. Jericho was packing his things and had left Beastboy's tights in the bathroom. " Looks like its time for me to make my exit."

Chapter 7: Good bye for now.

Beastboy and robin had taken an hour in the shower for reasons everyone could guess. Jericho was at the main entrance with bag in hand as he smiled and walked to the door only to stop and look behind him. Raven, Starfire, Robin and Beastboy were all there looking at him. " Are you leaving already?" Beastboy asked as they walked over and stared at him. " Yeah. I don't like staying in some worlds for to long…" He smiled and rubbed the green titans head. " If you want me to come and visit ask Raven." Raven blushed and opened the door as they all walked outside into the sun. Jericho reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny hourglass filled with black sand. " What is that?" Robin asked as he shook Jericho's hand goodbye." Its my way home…" He smiled and threw the hourglass into the air and watched it turn into a large black portal which Starfire awed at. Jericho grew out his large demon wings and smiled as he looked back. " Good bye for now." He said as he jumped and flew toward the portal vanishing into it. Raven sighed and walked into the tower with Starfire as Robin and Beastboy just stood there quietly in each other's arms. " Think he will come back Robin?" Beastboy asked softly. " Yeah he'll come back…" He said softly to the green titan as the walked into the tower.

Meanwhile in another dimension

Jericho floated in something that looked like space with many different planets and portals around him and looked around at all the portals.. " Now which one shall I go to now?" He said softly. His ears became pointed and he smiled as he leaped into a blue portal landing in a tree branch. " This looks nice." He said as he heard someone scream " Sit boy!" He looked over and then at his clothes. He was in a black samurai outfit with a sword at his side, his demon wings were out as were his horns, claws and demon tail which swayed side to side. " How nice, now time for some new fun." He said as he jumped toward the sound of someone in pain.


End file.
